


It's Been a Slow Week.

by keepingeyesclosed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingeyesclosed/pseuds/keepingeyesclosed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sister has been trying to get you out of bed all morning. It wasn't until she offered to treat you to food that you decided to move.</p><p>And then you have a little encounter with someone.</p><p>[[A one-shot I thought of while having a serious case of writers block for How To Not Be Disappointed. If this gets positive feedback I'll continue it <3 Peace out]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Slow Week.

"________, please get up."

You heard your older sister, Morgan, speaking through your locked door. You briefly consider getting out of bed, but then decide it's not worth it. You're drowning in covers, and the warmth was comforting the immense amount of hurt you're feeling.

_Sorry Morgan._

You bury your face in your pillow. You never want to move again. You want to slip away into the realm of dreams and nightmares, never to wake up. But you can't. You're stuck here in this dark room, shut in from the rest of the world. At least you have a shitton of blankets.

"________, you've been in there for a while. Come out... Please?" She pleads, "I'll treat you to Grillby's."

Food? Food sounds good. You're kinda sick of snacking on the protein bars you keep underneath your bed. Is it worth getting up to eat?

Your stomach growls right on cue.

"Lemme get ready." You call back to Morgan. You hear her footsteps leaving your door. Sighing, you heave the blankets off yourself and stretch. You swing your legs off the side of the bed and stumble out of bed. God it aches to be up. You really want fall back into the covers.

_Food._

You keep motivating yourself with the thought of Grillby's fries. Mmm, he always has the best food...

You amble to the bathroom and assess the damage you've done to yourself this time. Not bad. A little bloated, very out of shape, but then again when have you ever been in shape? The most concerning parts of you are the bags under your eyes and your hair. You look like a mad scientist. Perfect. Strangers will leave you be.

You brush your teeth, and try to get the hair situation a under control. You don't bother to change out of your pajamas, you just throw on a sweatshirt that says 'meh' in bold lettering on the front. You put on some slippers, and look in the mirror. You look less like a mad scientist and more like a homeless person. Cool.

You swing open the door and step out into the big bad world. You squint, the sudden bright light hurting your eyes. Your eyes adjust, and you see Morgan was leaning against the wall across from you.

"You look lovely today." She smiles painfully.

"I look lovely everyday, sweetheart." You grin. Play it cool ________, Morgan doesn't have to know you're having another breakdown.

"Hahah, whatever." She waves you over, "Let's get out of here."

You follow her our of the house down to her little blue convertible. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, people like you... Would rather be sleeping.

You get in the passenger seat, and Morgan slips in front of the wheel. She revs the car and backs out of the driveway.

"Next stop, Grillby's." She says, turning up the radio.

"The only place that can convince me to get up." You chuckle.

You both have a comfortable ride to the restaurant. The radio blares indie rock and alternative music. You look out the window and watch builsings pass. You see people on the streets, bustling about with their everyday lives...

_They look so happy._

It's stupid. The way your feeling, the way you treat yourself... It's dumb and it doesn't need to happen. But it does happen. It feels like you're drowning, but everything and everyone around you is breathing. You can't do anything about it.

"We're here." Morgan announces.

The car jolts and comes to a stop outside the diner. You open the door and swing yourself outside. Taking a deep breath, you close the door and walk with Morgan to the front of the building. She holds open the door for you, you nod gratefully and walk in. The familiar smell of condiments and grease hits you, bringing a smile to your face. You feel comforted.

Morgan leads you to the bar in the back, and you take a seat next to her. It isn't very busy today. Only a few booths are taken, and the bar only consists of a single person. A skeleton, to be exact, and he's sitting a seat away from you. When you sit down, he turns his head a little to look at you. You smile and nod at him. In turn, he smiles wider and waves lazily at you, then goes back to drinking his ketchup. Wait- ketchup?

Heheh.

Grillby comes over to take your order. Morgan orders two fries and two burgers. You look at her gratefully- the servings here are massive, and definitely not cheap. He sees you looking at her like a happy puppy, abd she waves it off.

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

"Thank you so freakin much."

Grillby comes by and drops off a couple of drinks.

"Thank you, Grillz." You smile warmly at him. He blushes a brighter flame, nods at you and walks off. Morgan gives you a look.

"What?" You ask.

"You're such a flirt."

"Whaaaaat?" You smile and take a sip of water, "I'm just being polite."

"You're flirting!"

"I'm not flirting. I'm being me. Not my fault my words are smoother than cream cheese."

You hear a semi-quiet snort. You turn and look at the skeleton next to you... Did he-

"On another note," Morgan says, bringing your attention back to her, "You need to tell me what's wrong."

Your stomach twists into a knot. You knew Morgan thought something was up, but you hoped she thought it wasn't serious enough to be worried about.

"What? What are you talking about?" You chuckle.

"Don't laugh."

Her tone shocked you. She seems really upset all the sudden.

"Morgan-"

"Shut up. I know you're trying to brush me off. Stop it. I know you're having trouble, and I want to help."

"Morgan I-"

"I don't hear from you for a week, I come over to your place, and you're locked up in your room. I try and help you, you tell me nothing is wrong. Do you think I'm a fool?!" Her voice gets louder.

"Morgan, keep it down!" You whisper frantically.

"I'll only keep it down if you talk to me." She says defiantly.

"Fine, fine!" You sigh, accepting defeat. "I'll talk."

And so it begins. You spill the nitty gritty details of what's been going on in your head. Depression, hopelessness, the feeling of always being tired... You let it out. It was hard at first, you're not really one for talking about feelings. But soon, you lost yourself in your words. You felt that it was just you and Morgan, she was listening intently, taking in every word you said. You were practically melting. All your worries weren't going away, but you feel softer and more real.

After you're done, you take a deep breath. Morgan is still looking at you, hands propping up her head.

"Feel better?" She whispers.

"I feel like butter." You whisper back. "Hehe, I feel butter."

"Not sure whats up with you and dairy products," she smiles, "but I'm glad you talked to me."

"Glad you listened."

Grillby comes by again and drops off your food. You smile and wink at him, in which he blushes again, nods at you both and scuttles off. Morgan smacks your arm.

"NO. FLIRTING."

"My words are cream cheese."

You both stay there for two hours laughing and talking. The weight on your back isn't gone, but your heart has lifted. You feel good. You're not sure if everything will be okay, but you push forward. You fight for moments like this. It still hurts sometimes... but you know what?

_It's worth it._

The skeleton next to you never left. He occassionally spoke with Grillby, but otherwise he just sat there, reading a book and drinking ketchup.

Eventually, you and Morgan decide it's time to leave. You start packing up, and Grillby passes by. You wave him over to ask for the check.

"That has already been taken care of, miss." He says to you.

"Wait-- what?"

Grillby nods towards the skeleton.

"It's been _taken care of_." He winks.

"Oh. _I see._ " you shoot finger guns at him, confirming you get it. He shoots you back, then goes off to serve another table.

You approach the skeleton sitting at the bar. He didn't seem to notice you were there.

"Hey."

His head lifts up, and he turns to face you. He looks a little confused.

"yo."

"Thanks for the free meal." You smile.

His eyes widen, then close lazily.

"heh. grillby wasn't supposed to say anything." He shrugs, "it's no biggie."

"Free food is a pretty big biggie to me." You say matter-of-factly. "You sure you don't want me to-"

"nah. don't sweat it, what you said is enough--" he pauses.

...

"What I said?" 

"The thanks you said." He says quickly. He looks a little blue in the face.

"Ah, well." You wink, "It's just basic manners, my friend."

"heh."

"________! Time to scram!!" Morgan calls you from the door, carrying leftover fries and your coat.

"Coming!" You call back to her.

"Thanks again." You say happily.

"kid, you're spoiling me here." He sinks a little in his hoodie, flushing even more blue, "i don't deserve all this thanks."

"Oh of course you do." You roll your eyes.

"________!!!!!" Morgan yells. You turn towards her.

"Chill girl! I'm coming." You turn back to the skeleton.

"I'll see you around... Um..."

"sans."

"Sans." You echo, "Nice name. Well, see you around Sans."

"see ya ________."

You both grin at each other for a second, then you start to turn around and walk away.

"Bye!" You wave.

"take care of yourself." Sans waves back.

You turn your head, smile his way, then head out into the big bad world with your sister.


End file.
